bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me. I will reply on your talk page, and don't forget to sign your comments, using four tidles ~~~~ Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Standardizing article format OK. One annoying thing that needs to be done is to standardize the formatting. Articles need to say things this certain way. *Article intros should all read like this. **Name** is a character in Bully, and is a member of **Clique** at Bullworth Academy. S/he was voiced by **Voice Actor** **If the voice actor is unknown (Ethan, Gordon, Seth), it should say "His voice actor is unknown, as he was not credited". *The correct format for the Role in game is secifically "Role in game" - not Role in Story, Role in Game, In-game role or whatever else is there. Most have actually done that, but there's a few that still need it. What we need to do is go through the wiki and get that done. That kind of maintenance is boring though so I'm going to suggest that we split it up by clique/group. *I will take the Non-Clique and Townies *Dan can take Main Characters, Preppies and Bullies *Mizu can take the Nerds, Jocks, and Prefects *JJJoe, if he wants to help, can take the Greasers. If not whoever gets them gets them. After we've got all that, we can divvy up the others the same way. McJeff 03:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Dude move this to Main talk page and we will have a discussion there so everyone can add their 2 cents on whether it needs to be changed or not. We need consensus from now on big changes, not just me and you deciding everything. Dan the Man 1983 03:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::However since I agree with the proposal, I don't think a discussion is needed. Dan the Man 1983 04:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Bullworth Acadamy Content before blanking was "#REDIRECT Bullworth Academy". We shouldn't encourage bad spelling here at Bully Wiki. Cohile Brocato Similar to above, content before blanking was "#REDIRECT Cohlie Brocato". We shouldn't encourage bad spelling. Modifications through hex editing. This "article" seems more like a discussion page. Including people signing what they added which is against the rules of an article. It is also not an informative guide how to hex edit, but rather just the effects after hex editing. Mr. Hatrick Similar to the first two, content before blanking was "#REDIRECT Mr. Hattrick". We shouldn't encourage bad spelling. File:Dbl kill.jpg This file is completely unrelated to Bully and it links to no pages. I don't understand why we have this file in this wiki. I would like to hear your feedback about these pages. Mizu101 :I went ahead and deleted all of them. It would be nice to have an article about hex editing, but that one was in no shape for it. All the others were, aside from being misspelled, unused redirects. McJeff 00:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, I would like to learn about hex editing, because right now I don't know anything about it. Carlosvc92 (the main contributor to that page) seems like he knows about it. Mizu101 :::I don't know anything about it either. I know hex language but not as it applies to coding in Bully. McJeff 21:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Editing my Userpage There is no rule against what I can and cannot put on my userpage. It was not bad faith for me to add it, it was bad civility for you to say it in the first place. I was over it, I thought it was funny. If you think it was any attack against you, I did not mean it so. Mizu101 :If you put it up as a joke then put it back then. I said it with tounge in cheek, I would not call you a dork out of malicious intent. Dan the Man 1983 15:52, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think we can live and let live with this minor dispute and enjoy editing here okay. Dan the Man 1983 15:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::That is fine with me. Mizu101 Quotes on Mission Pages I was wondering, since there are single quotes on character pages, that I could possibly add a single quote to mission pages. There are a lot of good quotes in cutscenes. I have already asked McJeff, but he reverted my message without saying anything. Mizu101 :Yeah go ahead. Dan the Man 1983 20:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, I rather think it's a bad idea and that he shouldn't will not. McJeff 12:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::If you wanted an opinion on this matter, you should have responded when I asked you originally. Mizu101 ::::My opinion counts for a lot more than yours, you'll find. And try not being a pest next time. McJeff 19:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Your opinion counts for a lot more than mine? Really? Because quoting Catherine Munro, "Also, in regard to "bureaucrat's discretion", I was there at Wikipedia when the title was created, and it was never intended to be a leadership position -- that's why it was given such a bland name...there's nothing inherent in the title that gives them decision-making power over other users." And also, don't expect me to respond nicely after you revert my message on your talk page. Mizu101